Cat And Mouse
by Mrs.McGinty08
Summary: What happens when Warblers crooner Sebastian Smythe decides that Kaylie O/FC is his next target? Will she be his next victim or will she break down his smarmy facade? Rated M because I'm paranoid.


It was Saturday afternoon and Kaylie was at a local cafe studying for her upcoming Social exam. She had been studying for what felt like hours before she finally decided to head home. She hadn't been walking long when she ran into the insufferable new lead of the Dalton Academy Warblers-Sebastian Smythe. "Taking a stroll I see" he greeted her, smug smile never leaving his lips. You see, not unlike her friend Kurt she had detested him ever since she had met him. "That`s observant" she snapped. Sebastian knew that he angered her and as a result, he never ceased to play games with her when their paths met; his favourite being Cat and Mouse, and you can imagine which animal she was supposed to be. "That really hurt" he replied sarcastically, stupid smile completely intact. She began to walk away but he followed her. He just wouldn't let up would he?

"Don't you have somebody or something to do?" she retorted, frustrated with the man-whore. "As a matter of fact I do...I`m following her" he replied with a cocky grin. "In your dreams Smythe" she retorted, wanting to wipe the smug smile off of his `Meerkat face` (Santana's right, he does look like a Meerkat). "You can count on it Kaylie, over and over, and over again" he replied lowering his voice. She felt her cheeks grow momentarily red and hoped that he hadn`t noticed. By this time they were standing outside of her house (She lived close to the cafe). "This is my stop, we`re done here" she informed him calmly once she had regained her faculties. "I don`t think we are" he countered, eyes raking over her body. Repulsed, she glared daggers at the parasite in front of her. "Let me explain this in a way you will understand; scram or I`m calling the cops!" she threatened walking up to her door, inserting the key and turning it in the lock, fuming. "I think we both know you wouldn`t do that" he countered smugly. Damn, he could see right through her. "You`re right, if I called the cops you`d be locked up and then you`d get all the ass you want. I want to make you suffer, not make you happy" she retorted, proud of her retort. "The 'ass I want' is standing right here". He replied suggestively.

He was truly vile. She was seeing red and didn`t register what was happening until he was pushing past her and ducking through the now open door and into her house-uninvited of course. She chased after him, irate. "Smythe, Smythe, Smythe..." she chided through gritted teeth once she had caught up to him. "...if you don't get out of my house right now I will kick you in your special place so hard you'll swallow your ass!" she threatened panting in anger. "That is such a turn on..." he countered, walking up to her and pressing against her, pinning her to the nearest door. "Get off me!" she spat, raising her hand and making a fist, ready to punch his smarmy lights out. He grabbed her arm and pinned it above her head. "Bondage...good idea" he replied, hovering over her. Nothing seemed to phase this douche bag. She concentrated on how much she hated him, hated him, hated him, hate... she found her eyes glancing at his lips, his beautiful, full... `Snap out of it!...` she scolded herself `...This is Sebastian Smythe! Gay Asshole extraordinaire! ` But for some reason, some really odd reason, for a second, she was having trouble resisting his charm.

She could feel her defences crumbling by the second and knew she had to gain the upper hand-and fast. "Do you honestly think that I'll give in to you? I'm not one of your little boyfriends that you can toy around" she asked, bitterly. "Of course you will...they all do" he replied, flashing her a shit-eating grin. "I won't! I refuse to! And do you know why?..." she asked, poking him in the chest hard with her free hand, temper rising again. "...because I can see right through you Smythe, don't you doubt that for a second!" she finished, her words coming out in a quiet hiss. "Really now?...you think you know me? You don't know a damn thing about me!" he retorted voice rising, losing his self control and smart-ass facade momentarily. 'Bingo' she thought to herself; she now had the renowned upper hand. "I knew you couldn't keep up the act for long, you're too tightly wound...you know what? I pity you, you hide under all the promiscuity and douchebaggery; you're nothing but a coward. A scared..." Sebastian didn't know what to do; he couldn't let her continue her speech, the speech that was surprisingly painful for him to hear, and the speech he had been giving himself inwardly for years. So he did the only thing he could think of; he kissed her. To Kaylie's surprise, she felt something aside from repulsion and hatred when his lips found hers; she felt...his fear. "...Scared little boy..." she finished trailing off, a look of realization on her face. He didn't try to deny it, only stood there, still pressing her against the door, looking anywhere but at her. She didn't know why but she felt bad for upsetting him, regretted the words that had left her mouth. Somewhere in the game of cat and mouse she had ensnared him, beaten him- and forgotten he was human.

"Look at me" she asked after a couple minutes had passed. He didn't respond so she put her hand lightly on his chin and turned his face herself, finally meeting his eyes. He was crying. "I'm sorry..." she apologised quietly but sincerely, wiping a tear from his cheek. "...Get off me please" she added. Her request was quickly obliged and as soon as he had considered running away from the situation and avoiding Kaylie for the rest of his life, she grabbed him lightly by the hand and led him to the couch where she proceeded to pull him down onto the cushion beside her. "I'm sorry" she apologised again, leaning hesitantly in and when she was sure he wasn't going to back away, embracing him. She could feel his tears on her neck and could feel him begin to convulse with a new bout of tears. They must have been sitting like that for five minutes before Kaylie slowly pulled away. "Start talking" she demanded softly, urging him to communicate with her. Tough love seemed to be the only love that he had ever known so she thought that by kindly demanding communication he would feel more comfortable. Sebastian was floored. Despite all he had put her through, Kaylie was the only person who had ever cared enough to ask what was troubling him.

A couple minutes passed in silence before Sebastian spoke. "What you said..." he replied trailing off, another tear falling down his cheek. Kaylie wiped the tear off of his cheek gently before speaking. "Hit a little too close to home? What are you scared of?" she asked tenderly. "Rejection, humiliation, public opinion" Sebastian choked out. "Why are you scared of rejection? From what I've heard, you could and have had any guy you wanted" she asked curiously. "All lies. It's just...easier to pretend I'm that person..." Sebastian trailed off. "Then be yourself..." she finished, understanding his dilemma. "Can I give you a pointer?" she asked. Sebastian nodded. "Trying to steal Blaine away from Kurt isn't going to make people like you any more than Marie Antoinette telling the people that if they didn't have enough food for their children that they should 'let them eat cake' made the people like her...I have a Social exam on Monday" she advised and explained her simile with a smile. This earned a small smile from Sebastian, a genuine smile. "It may not be easy but you'll find the right guy for you...and screw public opinion! You're better than that. And a side note, if you didn't play for the other team, I could see myself with you...not provocative douchey you, the you that I'm talking to right now" she confessed with a small blush. This made Sebastian smile; how did he get so lucky to have such a kind and understanding...friend? He didn't have many of those so he found himself wondering..."Are we friends?" he blurted, embarrassed at his sudden lack of suave. This made Kaylie laugh. "Friends, I'd like that...Sebastian" she replied with a smile. Sebastian could feel a tear forming in the corner of his eye and threatening to fall. That was the first time Kaylie had called him by his first name. Uninhibited this time, Sebastian enveloped Kaylie in a hug which she gladly accepted.

Needless to say, the next time Kaylie was out with Kurt and Blaine and they came face to face with their 'nemesis', while they made their routine, and according to Kurt, necessary dramatic storm out, Kaylie made sure to give Sebastian a smile, something that was returned genuinely and was reinforced with a text message containing two simple yet powerful words-"Thank You".


End file.
